


My Best Friend's Wedding 2

by rosina_zombie



Series: The Wedding Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Scott French and can you beleive that the 'kid' known to Rupert Kay is all grown up and in a relationship of his own only problem is i am in love with my best friend...and i am getting married MaleXMale Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Hi just to say this is a rewrite of my previous best friends wedding 2 but is now my best friend wedding 2 this story this is so much better

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding 2

Chapter One

When I was 5 years old me and my dad went on vacation to his home town on Texas we saw his best friend and then he decided I'm in love with Topher and I will leave my wife and he did.

I am now 19 dad or better know as Eden is now married to my step dad and I live with them.

Topher put the breakfast on the plate and walked up "here you go Scotty" he put it down in front of me "thanks pops" he smacked the back of my head "you know I hate that name" I ate dad walked in and sat he poured himself some coffee "what are your plans today Scotty?" I shrugged and ate some bacon "no idea" he drunk some coffee Topher sat.

The phone rung "hello" dad picked up the phone "Rupert how's it going?" he leaned "no everyones gone out…I have…ok Rupert I'll tell him…bye" he smiled and hung up.

"Scott" I looked up "John" the guy smiled and kissed me I pulled him closer "miss me?" John smiled "no don't be silly" I shook my head "my other man kept me" he grabbed I laughed we kissed again on the lips "come on it will be lunch in an hour come on I'll treat you" he pulled me by the hand "where ohhhhhhhh is it going to be fancy?"

John kissed my shoulder we laid in bed "what you thinking about?" I was on my stomach "not much" he kissed me again "really?" he kissed down my back I tried not to giggle his tongue moved down "ok" he kissed I shivered my mobile rung "not now" I arched into his tongue the phone continued ringing "ok ok" John hung up.

"Hello" I leaned against the head board "dad I am out" I yawned "he is when?" excitement built up in my chest I sat up and then hung up "he's back" "babe" John touched my shoulder "I have to go" I got out I stood completely naked placed my hands on hips and looked at him I grinned "he's back".

Rupert Kay walked up to the house he knocked the door opened "Roo" Topher hugged him "hey uncle…are you going to let me in?" he hugged him tighter "no wait give me this" Rupert smiled and rolled his eyes at dad "come on I have bags" "oh alright" he sighed they both walked in.

Dad sat down "wow Rupert you certainly have changed…a lot" said Topher "I have been working out and looking after myself" "oh and I don't?" Topher asked "you have chub" Topher stuck his tongue out Rupert smiled the door opened "where is he?" I called Rupert stood up I walked in "Roo" I ran he grabbed me "wow muscles" I squeezed his arm.

"I do try" Rupert let me go "John come in here" I said Rupert looked at the door John walked in "hello John" dad said "hi Mr French" he said Eden nodded "oh John" I took a hold of him "Rupert he's my best friend" John held his hand out Rupert took a hold of it and shook "hi John" he let go John smiled.

"That's a strong handshake you have there" he said and rubbed his hand Rupert smiled "so Rupert how long are you here for?" I smiled he looked me right in the eye "for ever" he said.

I grinned.

"He's a nice guy" I smiled at Rupert "I'm glad you like him" I said he nodded and watched TV I carried on looking at him 'god he is so hot look at those muscles' I looked away and licked my lips 'god I have a thing for him I always have Rupert is my perfect man…if he liked me…I am such a loser' I watched TV.

Rupert tied the towel round his waist and left the room "Roo" I walked out of my room he looked up at me and smiled I looked at his chest water slid down it I licked my lips "are you up to anything today?" I asked he dried his hair with the other towel "not much I was going to join the gym and see my parents".

I smiled "oh" "wanna join me?".

"Scotty" a voice said I turned round "Seth" we hugged "where have you been?" I stepped back "college and shit" Seth said "and shit nice" "who is the hotty Scotty?" he looked Rupert up and down Rupert placed his hands on his hips and raised and eyebrow at him "Rupert, Seth, Seth Rupert" they shook hands "firm hold yum" I elbowed "text me later dude" he left.

"Who was that?" Rupert asked "went to high school together" he nodded "ok…come on I'll treat you to lunch" we left the gym "cool I am starved count me in".

We were sat in a café "what shall I have? what shall I have?" I looked at the menu Rupert drunk some water I looked at it again he looked up at me 'god' Rupert sighed 'god what is wrong with me…want Scotty he's' he swallowed 'I feel like such a pervert I'm ten years older than him god' "Roo" I said he looked at me "I said are you ready to order?" "oh um yeah" he smiled.

We ate in silence I ate a piece of omelette I looked up Rupert was licking his fingers 'god I am going to come in my pants if he's not bloody careful' I ate "I never asked how long have you and John been together?" "2 years" I told him and ate Rupert nodded "that is quite a while" "yeah he really is a great I continued eating Rupert looked at me 'god I really am a perv'.

Rupert took his shirt of and looked in the mirror he moved some of his hair there was a knock on the door "Roo dinners ready" said Topher "ok I am coming down".

We sat at the dinner table Rupert walked in "I was just about to get in the shower" he sat I ate he put potatoes on his plate "I think that can wait" smiled Dad Rupert cut up a carrot I laughed and covered my mouth he looked up "are you laughing at me?" he pointed the carrot at me I shook my head "no never".

Dad smiled and Topher he smiled back.

Rupert ate a carrot and cut up another I laughed again he looked up at me "your laughing at me" he narrowed his eyes playfully "nooooo" I laughed again he ate "just eat your dinner jesus your not a kid anymore Scotty" dad said "ya ya what ever" I ate some more.

Rupert shut the door he leaned against it and closed his eyes 'god I just want to rip his clothes off'.

I place my hand on my chest where my heart was 'god' I closed my eyes 'I just want him to rip all my clothes off'.

Rupert hummed he stirred the spoon in the cup I walked in I watched him and folded my arms he was topless I bit my bottom lip the muscles in his back shifted 'god why did he have to be so fit….god I just want to lick him like a popsicle" Rupert turned "are you drooling over my hot fit body" he smirked "oh my god you are vain" I walked and opened the fridge door and took out some orange juice and walked I sat down.

"So what's for breakfast my stomach has been rumbling?" Rupert raised an eyebrow "I am making you breakfast am I" I nodded and smiled "yes cause you looooove me" I drunk "really?" I nodded and smiled "I'm gonna have to think about that one Scotland" "don't call me that" I said and licked my orange flavoured lips "so what are your plans?" he asked "your going to cook my breakfast" he covered my mouth.

I grinned.

John moved his arms round my shoulders I smiled "what you thinking about?" he kissed my ear "nothing much why what do you want me to think about?t" he smiled and nibbled my ear I moaned and he slid his hand down the front of my shirt "do you want me to molest you?" I laughed "at least you asked" I stood up and turned to him we kissed on the lips.

John slid my jacket of "hm" we kissed "you are sooooo cute" "just cute?" I asked him "ok sexy fit, hot" I pecked him on the lips "ok stud molest away".

Rupert lifted the weights "god you still look fit after all these years" Rupert placed it down and looked "hello Benji" he said to the other guy "hi Rupert".

They sat in the case "so what's been happening with you since the last time I saw you?" asked Rupert "not much just stayed here my life has been pretty shit….I'm a wedding planner" "really" Rupert raised an eyebrow "yeah….so underwear model" Benji raise and eyebrow Rupert smiled "yeah well as you know I went to uni but that didn't pan out" Benji nodded.

"I joined the army and then became an underwear model and now" he shrugged "between jobs" he finished "I went through something for a while but everything is ok now" said Benji "well its good to catch up huh" said Rupert "yes" Benji smiled.

My eyes snapped open I yawned and sat up John wasn't lying in bed "Johnny" I uncovered "opps no underwear" I stood up and put something on "Johnny" I repeated no answer I walked out of the room "John where are you?" I walked into the kitchen there was a note I took it room the cupboard door "gone to pick up something important luv John".

I smiled "I love you to".

Dad sat down at the kitchen table Topher put the plate down "hmmmm this looks lovely baby" dad smiled "should hope so" Topher kissed him and sat "what time are the guys getting back?" dad asked "no idea" he ate the front door opened and then shut they looked at each other" "spoke to soon" they smiled.

Rupert walked in "oh I'm interrupting" "no, no its fine pull up a chair" Rupert did as he was told and sat down "meatloaf yum" he put food onto his plate Topher started eating again "all were need now is Scott" said Eden, Rupert nodded and ate his food the front door opened I walked in "ooooooooh meatloaf" I walked and sat I helped my self.

We ate our food.

"Whats for pudding?" I asked Topher stood up and walked dad had his eyes on Topher's behind I elbowed him he grinned Topher shut the door and turned round "lemon pie?" "ice cream?" asked Rupert "baby" I mumbled he elbowed me and stuck his tongue out "real mature nearly 30 and you still act like 2" I said "oh that is just".

"Okay enough" dad said Topher sectioned out "ok ice cream" "dad there is something I need to tell you?…..well I need to tell all of you" I looked at each of them "ok well….me and John" Rupert watched me "go on".

"John asked me to marry him and I said yes".

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding 2

Chapter Two

"Haa, haa" dad laughed "ok son I know your pulling my leg so what did you really want to tell me?" he asked "I'm serious" dad looked at me "what the fuck do you mean your not getting married your bloody 19 years old" dad stood up "yes dad I do know I am only 19 but I love him" "love seriously" I nodded "yes" dad shook his head "Eden" Topher put his hand on dad's wrist.

"Calm down please your only get upset both of you please" Topher asked "ok….I'm calm" dad said I bit at my bottom lip "look dad you told me to follow my heart and I am" I said "no your following brain just like I did" I shook my head "no" I stepped back "I'm going to my room".

Rupert walked up the stairs he walked to the door and opened he walked in I was fast asleep on my stomach he walked up to the bed he sat and stroked my hair he sighed "you really got engaged" he smiled a forced smile "I really have missed my chance haven't I" he sighed "well" he stood up "if that's what you want Scotty then".

"Eden hon" Topher walked up and moved his arms round his shoulders "you calmed down now?" he asked dad shook his head Topher kissed the side of his neck Rupert walked in "he's asleep I just checked him" dad nodded "ok…I cant believe this what is he thinking about god" "he really likes this guy Eden" he said "don't you think I know that" dad snapped Topher closed his eyes.

Rupert leaned on the counter with his arms folded "oh" dad rubbed his face "if this is what Scott wants then".

Rupert bit his bottom lip.

"Now I am nervous" John said "there is no need to be" I kissed him on the lips he wrapped his arms round my waist I kissed him again "come on lets go" John sighed.

"Okay then let's".

Me and John walked in "dad….Topher" I called "sitting room" we walked "dad" I walked and hugged him "hey" he smiled and John walked in dad let go of me and walked up John gulped and looked at dad "so you wanna marry my son?" John gulped again "yes sir" "hm" "oh Eden stop it" Topher hit his shoulder "dinners almost ready".

Rupert was sat on his bed playing with the shell bracelet on his wrist and smiled 'I remember when he first gave this to me….I still cant believe I wear it' "Rupert dinners ready" Topher called up "be down in a minute" he stood up and grabbed sweat pants and placed a tank top on "ok".

Rupert walked in "what's for dins?" he asked 'god look at those arms' I looked down at my plate 'don't think about Rupert don't think about Rupert' "homemade chicken pie and veg and your favourite dessert" me and Rupert looked at each other "cherry cobler" we both said John looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Dad smiled "don't mind these two" he said "your get used to it" Topher finished John s smiled I continued eating.

"Wine babe?" I asked "sure" I poured and sat "so dinner was great" John smiled "nice" we kissed "so do you think everything is going to be okay?" John asked me I looked at him and kissed him on the lips again "yeah my parents love you and Rupert might be able to tolerate you" John rolled his eyes "that feels me with confidence".

I kissed him again "he's very protective of me" I kissed him again "really…..are you sure he's not in love with you?" "no don't be silly" I kissed him 'I wish'.

Rupert took Benji's shirt of they kissed "wait, wait" Benji stopped him on his chest Rupert looked at him "you call me up to go to the gym and we end up here" "and were both getting laid" Benji kissed him.

I moaned and rolled over John watched me I opened my eyes "hm its rude to stare" "but you" he took my left hand and smiled "you're my fiance I can" "hm" there was a knock on the door "yes" "I've done bacon for breakfast" "ok".

Dad ate a bacon sandwich me and John walked in hand in hand "morning love birds" Rupert ate I stopped "um who's this?" I looked at the guy "oh Scott this is Benji" "hi pleased to meet you I am Benji I have heard a lot about you" he said I shook his hand me and John sat down "pleased to meet you Benji this is my fiance John".

"Um…..hi" Benji smiled at him John smiled.

Topher walked into the room dad was in bed reading Topher undressed and got in he snuggled up to him "so I was thinking?" he began "hm" dad played with his hair "well you know with Roo and Scotty both being here we haven't had much time just me and you" he looked at dad "let's go away me and you for a week" dad smiled "that sounds like a great idea".

They kissed.

"So will you be able to watch it" "dad will you stop both me and Roo will be here no need to worry okay" I said dad and Topher nodded "no go your miss your plane".

They drove off.

Rupert looked at me "so what now?" he had both hands buried in his hoody jacket I hummed "I'm hungry" Rupert smiled and nodded "let's go".

We sat watching TV we had 2 pizza boxes "loooooove pizza" I picked up another slice I sat back Rupert took his hoody off "god I am so hot" he sat back 'you so are jesus" I watched TV Rupert rubbed his neck the muscles in his arm flexed with the movement I bit into the slice hard "ah" I coughed he turned to look I coughed.

"R" Rupert hit my back "hm" he handed me a beer I drink "you ok?" he still had his hand on my back it felt nice and warm I nodded I looked down "you still have it" "what?" I took his wrist "oh yeah I told you didn't I" I smiled and kept a hold of his wrist he looked at my hand.

"Marriage huh" I let go of his wrist "yeah" he nodded "have you told your mum yet?" I gave a bitter laugh "are you kidding me?" I shook my head "I haven't mum disowned me once I told her I was gay…she blamed dad said I knew he shouldn't stayed near you" I drunk "do you still see Daisy and Jane?" "no".

Rupert moved his arm round my shoulders I rested against him and closed my eyes "yeah well she doesn't know what she's missing" I nodded.

I was fast asleep on him he smiled and buried his nose in my hair and closed his eyes "I am such a pervert jesus what is wrong with me god" Rupert lifted me up bridal style he looked down at my face 'god' I snuggled further into him he had a soft smile on his face 'god I love you Scott French so much'.

The phone rung

I rolled onto his stomach I was on my bed.

The phone rung

Rupert lay on his back hand in his pants a pillow in his other arm "hm" he suddenly smiled the phone rung again.

"No answer" Topher put the phone down "would you come back to bed please" dad said "I hope everythings okay?" "its fine Top" dad sat up "ok, ok".

I poured some breakfast juice Rupert walked in towel wrapped round his waist I looked up at him "morning" I looked back down he was drying his hair 'don't look up god please don't look up' I drunk Rupert walked and sat "I needed that shower" he put the towel round his neck I ate he poured some tea.

"So what are you plans today?" he buttered himself some toast "no idea" I ate a piece of my toast "hmmm" he hummed and ate his toast "we could go shopping" I looked up at him "shopping" Rupert nodded "we need some stuff so" I nodded "ok" he nodded "lets do it".

"I am absolutely tired" I yawned and sat down on the chair Rupert rolled his eyes "your always moaning your tired" I stuck my middle finger up at him "charming".

Rupert put the milk away "I could use a little help unpacking you know?" he asked I snored "Scotty" he sighed and walked up to me "eeeew your dribbling".

"Hm" I moved to my side he covered me up "all the excitement in the last few days is taking its toll on you" Rupert looked down at me I had a little smile 'if you only dreamed of me' he left and shut the door I moved onto my stomach.

"Roo" I mumbled.

Rupert wiped his face he stood in a locker room Benji walked up "that was a serious work out you had there" Benji leaned against the locker "I needed it" he put his tank top on "hm…..what are your plans tonight?" he asked "not much why?" he done his bag up "me you dinner your place" "hm what do you have in mind?" he smiled.

"A lot".

"Scotty I'm home me and Benji bought dinner" they walked "oh shit sorry" I looked up "oh hi" I got of John's lap and straightened my clothes "hi" Benji smiled "hi again" Rupert held a bag "Chinese".

I ate some noodles John had his arm round my waist we sat in the sitting room Benji was sitting on Rupert's lap and feeding him 'cant he bloody do that himself' I ate "are you sure I cant order you a pizza John?" Rupert asked "no fine honest" "ok" he sucked Benji's fingers "sweet" Banji grinned I continued eating and didn't look up.

"So John I keep forgetting what's your job again?" Rupert asked "I never mentioned I'm a cop" he said "ah cool" he ate a mushroom "I'm thinking of joining" I looked up at him "really" Rupert nodded "yeah what you think officer Kay?" he grinned "uniform and all" Benji shivered "nice" I licked my lips 'that would look good' "I think it's a great idea Roo" I said "thanks Scotland" "its Scotty".

I kissed John on the lips "I'll see you tomorrow for the parents evening" "ok" he left Rupert walked down stairs "you sounded like a parent" I followed him into the kitchen he opened the cupboard door I watched his arse and back "yum" I whispered "did you say something" he turned round.

"Nothing" he smiled "ok kid" he went "kid?" I asked "yeah kid" he went I closed my eyes 'all I am is a kid to him I knew it always knew it he still thought of me as little Scotty'.

John yawned "tired" a uniformed office leaned "really tired" the other guy smiled "yeah well what possessed you to get engaged?" he sat down "we have been through this" "yeah I know we have Donny" he rubbed at his face "and he's 19 just a kid…it's a guy" John stood up "just leave it Don ok" he went to leave "wait" John stopped "let me just ask" he turned to him.

"A couple of years ago there was this guy you were madly in love with you said 'I'm going to marry this one'" h said John swallowed "forget what was his name?" "he" Donny raised and eyebrow.

"His name was Benji".

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding 2

Chapter Three

Benji opened his eyes and yawned Rupert smiled "your finally awake?" Benji smiled and sat up "yeah" they kissed "have a good nights sleep" he nodded "very especially the hot guy lying next to me" Rupert kissed him again "and the hot guy in you was good to" Benji kissed him "that was good".

There was a knock on the door "hm" Rupert pushed Benji down "wait….yeah" "I've got to go and meet John so I left breakfast in the oven" "ok cheers kid" he said "bye" Rupert laid down "still In love with him huh?" Rupert looked at him "no…that was years ago" he said "oh I just" Rupert closed his eyes "you know you can tell me were friends".

Benji told him "there's nothing to say" he said and sat up "let's eat".

John had the phone to his ear "no dad I don't need one" I looked up at him he sat "dad listen to me what I'm…ok if she wants then ok" he licked his lips "god" John hung up "I wish they would not interfere" I stood and walked up to him he placed his arms round me "there was a time they didn't like that I was gay".

I kissed him on the lip "well at least there ok now unlike my mum" he kissed me on the lips "she's a fool all I can say" we kissed again "I want to treat you to dinner" we kissed "really well I am glad you do" we kissed again "hm" he slid his hands and gripped a hold of my arse "hm".

I shut the door "hello" I walked and took my trainers and jacket off Rupert walked down stairs water glistening on his bare chest I licked my lips "hey your back" he stopped in front of me "hi" "you look" he tapped his chin "really?" I asked he nodded and smiled "well" I raised an eyebrow he stepped closer.

I gulped he placed his hand on my chest I swallowed "do you know how hot I have been" he went into the kitchen I closed my eyes 'shitting hell that was'.

Rupert drunk I walked in "so did you have a nice day?" he asked "yeah wedding plans" I answered he turned and leaned back "right ok" he folded his arms "wedding plans" I nodded and walked he watched me 'I just want to nip and kiss at the back of his neck' Rupert smiled 'and tear his clothes from his body' Rupert swallowed.

I took out some bread "want a sandwich?" I asked "yes please".

We sat at the table eating I licked my thumb "mustard" "love mustard" Rupert said and smiled "I know didn't need to ask I already know" he smiled "you know me all to well" he said "and you me" "really?" "yes really…..why don't you believe me" he asked "please don't pout".

His bottom lip stuck out "please don't" he carried on I closed my eyes he licked his lips "have you finished now?" I opened one eye "ok lets do a test".

"How bored are we" I wrote Rupert's shoe size down "ditto" he drunk the beer "ok another one" we showed out answers "yes" I crossed it out "next" "ok first time we had sex" "how would I know that?" I asked "I told you" "…wait you were 12" Rupert nodded "ok the name of the person" the phone rung.

I leaned and picked it up "heeeelo…dad hey…ok dad I know dad" I rolled my eyes at him I covered the mouth piece "they said hi" "hi" I removed my hand "we've been looking after the house just fine…the plans are going well" he watched me "um no…..not…..no…bye" I hung up "Topher moaning and having a queen out" I nodded and smiled "as per usual" Rupert rolled his eyes "what do you want for dinner?" he stood "what ever".

I leaned against him we watched TV Rupert had his feet up on the table he picked up a piece of pizza and held it out to me "want the last slice?" "I couldn't possibly" I said "ok, ok what ever" he ate the pizza "god how can you eat anymore?" "I am a growing man" he patted his 6 pack I licked my lips 'god I am soooo sooo hot for him' I yawned he turned his head and looked at me "maybe you should call it a night?" he asked me "I think I might".

I uncovered and sat up I yawned and stretched I walked out of my room and suddenly stopped at Rupert's door and put my hand on it 'why cant I be with you why'.

The phone rung I walked and picked it up "hello….hey Topher…..everything is fine" I leaned on the wall "I'll get him" I put it down and went I walked up the stairs and to his door.

Rupert had a cigarette in his mouth he leaned against the head board there was a knock on the door "Roo Topher is on the phone for you he wants to have a word" I said "coming" he put the cigarette out.

I drunk some orange juice "hey uncle Topher how's I going…I've got some news…I have decided to become a copper…you heard me" he rolled his eyes at me u smiled "I need to do something with my life….bye" he put it down "ok to the gym I go".

"Scotty" John kissed my neck I smiled and moved my head to the side "I have been thinking about the wedding" I said he took a hold of my hand and kissed it "and" I moaned as he nibbled on my ear "well Roo's new beau is a wedding planner" John continued kissing my ear and then neck "and we need a wedding planner" John stopped I looked at him "are you serious?" I nodded.

"Yes and he will do it cheap" "I'm not sure" John said "oh come on babe for me" I kissed on the lips "let me think about it".

Benji wrapped his arms round Rupert they sat watching TV the front door opened "I'm home….well were home" we walked in "oh hey…..Benji I am glad you're here" "really a hot young guy wants to talk to me I'm flattered" I sat and pulled John down "me and my lovely fiancé were talking and we" "you" John interrupted "yeah, yeah, any way we were wondering if you would like to organise our wedding".

Benji looked between us "are you serious?" he asked "deadly serious" Benji licked his lips Rupert looked down at his hand 'they really are going through with this' "well if your sure and can't get any one else then yes I will organise your wedding".

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

Rupert walked up to the house and knocked on the door and leaned the door opened Lisa answered "hello mum" "oh Roo" she hugged him "come in come in" Lisa let him in they walked into the kitchen "can I make you a cup of tea?" she walked to the sink and filled the kettle up "go on then mum" he smiled and sat down at the table.

"So how have you been? Topher called and said you were back" she said he nodded "everything's been ok as ok as can be I suppose" she nodded "so where's dad?" "working" "I kind of wanted to tell you this together" "te…..you've met someone and your getting married" her face brightened "no mum…..I'm joining the police force just like dad".

Lisa grinned "oh son that is wonderful news".

Benji yawned and knocked on the door he put a hand in his pocket the door opened I smiled "come in" we walked into the kitchen "can I get you a drink?" "coffee black" I nodded "might as well make your self at home" I smiled.

We sat on the sofa "ok so we can start with where?" "oh…..I….weddings" Benji chuckled "hm don't panic Scott really" I drunk some tea "ok here are the places my other customers have used" he took some thing out of the pocket I took it "or you could go with something totally different" I nodded.

Benji sighed "so can I ask" he looked at me "depends" he smiled "well have you ever had some one so serious but yet you have been in love with some else" "are you in love with some one else?" he asked "I was….I think" Benji swallowed "there was this one guy four years ago he was 19 I was 25 he was wow we were so closed I really felt like we would get married".

"What happened?" he shook his head "I don't know he was going through something so was I just" I rubbed his back "ok enough of that let's organise your wedding shall we".

Rupert opened the door and walked in "Scott I bought pizza hope your hungry" he called and walked in I was sat watching TV "yoohoo are you awake?" I looked at him "everything ok?" he walked "yeah" I smiled "pizza your fav" I nodded "thanks Rupert" he sat "how did it go?" he asked and opened the box I reached and took a slice he took some and ate he looked down at my hand I swallowed 'why cant that be my ring on his finger'.

"So did Benji come today?" "yeah" I licked the sauce of my lips he swallowed I suck my finger "hm" Rupert bit his bottom lip 'god why me don't get hard' "nice" he said "what?" I looked at him "did you say something?" I asked him "no nothing ignore me baby" "baby" I raised and eyebrow "did you just call me baby" he shook his head "sorry I w….ignore me I have had a hard day sorry" he stood up "I have to have a shower I'll see you after" he went.

"Don't worry about it I want you to call me baby".

Rupert stripped and got under the spray of water his head went back he closed his eyes 'fancy calling him baby what a complete idiot I am an idiot, idiot' "hm" he moved his hand down his chest 'god Scott what do you do to me and you don't even know it" he reached for some shower gel and sighed.

I switched the TV on and switched the channel 'oh queer as folk I love this show' I put my feet up and folded my arms the phone rung I picked it up "hello….hey dad".

Rupert stood in his room he ran the towel over his hair and yawned he shivered "it feels like someone's talking about me" he shivered again 'really talking about me'.

"Yes dad Rupert hasn't had any parties…..anyway his too old to do that" I yawned "ok I will tell him you called bye dad" I hung up.

Rupert walked down the stairs "who was that?" he asked and sat next to me "dad and Topher" he nodded "ah and let me guess they were talking about me" "how can you guess?" I looked ahead "your watching queer as folk" I nodded "just turned it on actually" Justin and Brian were just making out on screen "I wouldn't mind giving Gale Harold one" "really?" I asked "really? "I licked my lips.

'I wouldn't mind giving you one' I shook my head and carried on watching he put his arm on the sofa behind me I swallowed 'he is so close…I know his been like this before but now and when were watching something like this' he yawned I put my head back "I've been so tired" I said "not the only one" he smiled "hm" I put my head on his chest he put his arm round my shoulder "hm" he looked down at me.

Rupert placed his chin on my head and licked his lips "Scotty I need to tell you something" he watched TV "I'm in love with you Scotty and" he closed his eyes "I want to spend the rest of my life with you I love you".

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Hi just to say this is a rewrite of my previous best friend's wedding 2 but is now my best friend wedding 2 this story this is so much better

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My best friend's wedding 2

Chapter Four

I snored "great" he moved me I slept "you did say you were tired" he laid me down and looked at me "hm I knew it was too god to be true" he stood up.

Rupert covered me up to under the chin "maybe that gives me a sign to just leave it" he shook his head and left the room I turned my head to the side.

"My life bloody sucks" Rupert opened the fridge door and took out a beer "completely sucks" he walked and opened the bottle of beer and leaned against the side 'life is shit'.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Seth got out of the car and walked up he knocked on the door and leaned the door opened "Seth" I smiled "hey" I let him in we walked to the kitchen.

"What can I get you too drink" I asked "um soda or something" I nodded and took two sodas and he took one "so how've you been since I last saw you" we sat at the table.

I showed him my left hand "oh my god you're getting married" he said "yep I certainly am" I nodded he opened his can "who's the lucky guy then" he drunk "Please say it's the hotty".

"His name is Rupert and no it's not him…..his names John" "John huh is he hot" Seth asked and smiled "yes of course his hot jeez Seth" I roll my eyes "well sorry".

"God it's been weird without you" he told him "ah did Scotty miss me" I hit him on the arm "your my best friend" he wiped a pretend tear "I'm shedding tears".

"Okay so you are taken is Rupert seeing anyone" "yeah" Seth stuck his bottom lip out "don't do that please I hate it when fully grown men do that".

Seth shook his head and drunk "all the best ones are taken aren't they" he drunk his drink the door opened "hello" Rupert walked in "Oh hey".

Seth looked at him "hello again Rupert you remember me right" "of course how can I forget" he walked and grabbed a can.

Seth looked him up and down "he really is a fine piece of arse" "his standing right there have you no shame" I whispered "were all gay were hot why the hell not".

"I agree" Rupert drunk "bad the lot of you" I drunk Seth winked and drunk "so tell me more about John" Rupert left the room.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

John knocked on the door he put his hands in his pocket the door opened "hey" I smiled and let him "you text is everything okay" "yeah nothing to panic" I shut the door.

"I want you to meet someone we were school friends" John rolled his eyes "another one" we walked into the sitting room "John meet Seth, Seth this is my fiancé John".

Seth stood up and they shook hands "pleased to meet you" they shook hands "pleased to meet you" they sat "I'll get you a drink babe" I kissed him on the lips and went.

I opened the fridge door Rupert walked in "hey" he was topless he opened the cupboard I looked over at him I sighed "everything okay" I asked "yes".

Rupert took out some corn chips and a 6 pack of soda "going all out huh" he turned to me "yeah just me food and TV" he left I leaned down against the counter.

Rupert opened the bag of chips and watched TV "look at me" he shook his head and stuffed them into his mouth and then closed his eyes "I'm a 29 year old loser".

John kissed the side of his face I smiled "so when's the happy day" Seth asked me.

"8 months' time can't wait" I said John kissed me again "me either".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

The door opened "were home" Topher called they walked in dad shut the door "dad "I walked down stairs and hugged him "hey kid miss me" "you mean us" Topher hugged me.

"Where's Roo?" we walked into the kitchen "still out he didn't come home last night" Topher raised an eyebrow "has been acting weird lately" I boiled the kettle.

"Really….strange any way were home" I smiled "quite huh" dad asked I smiled "yes Topher's so noisy people and quite" Topher slapped my arm "oi cheek".

"So how has it really been" dad asked "fine I told you both you don't need to worry" I smiled "good" dad sighed I looked at him "everything okay" I asked.

They looked at each other and then at me "we wanted to wait until you and Roo w" the door opened "his here" Rupert walked in "your home".

"Hey" Topher stood up and hugged Rupert "missed you kiddo" he said "so now we are both here are you going to tell us" "tell us what" Rupert asked and leaned.

They both smiled "we met another couple while we were away Joe and Porter" "and" "they had these gorgeous kids one was 2 the other 4 and they were the spitting image of them".

"And" dad smiled "we are going to adopt".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Topher walked along the landing "why me" he stopped outside the door "my life sucks I wish" there was a sob 'Rupert' he opened the door Rupert looked up and wiped his face.

"Roo is everything okay" Rupert nodded "very thing is fine why wouldn't I be" I heard you crying please talk to be baby" he say "dad shut the door" Topher stood up.

Rupert folded his legs "come on then son tell me" "dad…Topher I mean" "you've called me dad for the last 13 years don't stop now" Topher smiled "okay then".

"I'm in love with Scott".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"Hmmmm" I stretched and moaned I sat up in bed and rubbed my neck I looked down John slept on his stomach "oi sleepy head" I rubbed his shoulder.

John eyes opened "hey" he smiled and licked his lips "morning sleepy head" I kissed him "I'm sooooo hungry" he sat up and leaned against the headboard "I'll make toast".

"No I'll do it" he got out "nice arse" I said "thanks" he left the room I smiled and closed my eyes my arm moved behind my head 'hm this is the life but I can't help thinking about Rupert'.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Topher poured some coffee into the cup Rupert walked in and sat, he picked up a plate and some bacon Topher looked at him Rupert stuffed the bacon in his mouth.

Topher poured some coffee and continued watching him.

"Rupert" Rupert ate a slice of egg "Roo" Rupert looked up "aren't we going to talk about what you told me last night" Rupert looked back down at his plate.

"There's nothing to talk about" Rupert ate a piece of toast "I think your find there will be" he said Rupert shook his head "Scott is getting married he is not in love with me".

"That's not the point Rupert you need to tell him you know what the hell I went through" he said "this is different he is marrying a guy he is set" Rupert said.

"I" Rupert stood up "don't okay I can handle this I'm not weak" he went Topher sighed and shook his head he drunk his coffee" dad walked in.

"Rupert is he okay he looked a bit" "no everything is fine" Topher nodded dad sat "okay if you sure" dad found himself some breakfast Topher drunk.

Rupert lay on the bed he sighed "I have to sort this out".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"Right so you decided here" Benji handed me a sheet of paper "what you think Jay" he took it from me "I like it yes" Benji took it off him "cool I will book it for April 23rd".

"Okay the venue is done now" he picked up a pen "who wants to write invitations" Benji grinned "hooray" John slumped into the chair I gave him the elbow "stop being a moaner".

Benji smiled "do you want another drink" I stood up "that would be great Scott" "cool….babe do you want one" I asked him "sure" I went Benji swallowed.

"So how have you been" John asked "good I guess" Benji answered he nodded "hm" Benji looked at his hand I walked in "here you go".

"Thank you Scotty" he put the cup down on the table "so invitations have you got the list of guests" I nodded "John" John looked at me "yes babe".

"The list where", "upstairs in the box under the bed" "w…go then" "go then" I told him "excuse me" I went Benji leaned forward and took his cup "always wanted to marry you".

Benji looked at John "things got in the way" John said "yeah your parents for one thing and your police training….I'm over it Johnny" John smiled "John" I called from upstairs.

"Yes" he called back "I can't find it" John rolled his eyes "we will be back" he went Benji sighed and bit his bottom lip.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"I love you" dad kissed Topher on the lips "I love you too" they kissed "leave the sap for when I am not here" Rupert walked in "oh shh just jealous" dad smiled "yeah okay" he snorted.

Rupert put his jacket on "where are you going" Topher asked "meeting a couple of my new trainee cop friends" "ooooooh any nice looking ones" dad asked him.

"No idea" he went Topher watched him go "are you sure there's nothing wrong with him" he looked at his husband He shrugged "I told you babe no idea".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"Hey Rupert" a couple of guys stood at a little table "hey" he smiled "you turned up early" Rupert shrugged "I felt like it" "here you go" the waitress put the glass down.

"Cheers" he drunk "she was hot" one said Rupert carried on drinking "I wouldn't mind that waitress rubbing against me" "you're a perv you know that Scott" "fuck you".

Rupert drunk "so Rupert any of these girls make you hard" Scott asked "Scott I'm sorry but" he finished his drink "what" "you're a pervert and your answer to that question is no".

"None of these chicks get me hard you're kind of more my type" he left.

Rupert leaned against the wall with a fag in his mouth a couple of the guys walked out "pretty brave thing you did there" one said "yeah well he was pissing me off".

"He pisses us all of…look we don't mind that you're a fairy" "a fairy would be all girly and take it up the arse" Rupert took another drag "look we don't care okay" "okay" "cool".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"I really did" Benji smiled "wow" Rupert had his arm round Benji's waist they sat on the sofa watching TV dad and Topher sat on the other soda "Scott's late".

Rupert ignored dad and drunk out of the bottle "he's a full grown guy" Rupert said "his right" the front door "I'm back I bought Chinese food".

We sat surrounded by food containers "hmmm nice rich food yummy" I picked up the spring roll in front of Rupert he slapped my hand I moved it and looked at him.

Rupert smiled "that Scotty is mine" he poked me with the chopstick in his hand "ow meanie" I went to get it again he poked me "would you quite it".

He poked me again "dad" I called dad rolled his eyes "split it" Topher said me and Rupert looked at each other "okay split it" I asked him "okay" I cut it and sat back down and ate.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Rupert lit the cigarette and folded his arms he looked down "Roo" dad walked out and leaned next to him "Eden" he looked up "we need to talk Rupert I keep asking him and he says nothing" he said "there isn't anything wrong I am fine" smiled Rupert.

"How come I don't believe you" dad stated Rupert blew out a puff of smoke "Rupert there is something up with you and I don't like my husband lying to me so tell me".

"Find you want to know" dad nodded "I really do" Rupert put the fag out "Eden I'm head over heels in love" dad swallowed "you're not in love with me are you".

"Eeeeeeew no….….I'm" dad folded his arms "spill it" Rupert took a huge breath "Eden I'm in love with Scott".

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Hi just to say this is a rewrite of my previous best friend's wedding 2 but is now my best friend wedding 2 this story this is so much better

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My best friend's wedding 2

Chapter Five

"Pease repeat that" asked dad "you wanted to know and I told you" he leaned "Scott my son" "yes Scott your son" dad folded his arms.

"Look I told Topher not to worry about because he doesn't feel the same way you have nothing to worry about I won't do anything about it".

"Are you joking" dad said Rupert looked at him "excuse me" he asked dad grinned "go for it I can see how much you love him I always have known".

"R-really" dad nodded "yes…how long since you realised" dad asked "four years give or take 5" he sighed "you really do have it bad Rupert don't you" he said.

"God yes I think about him all the time god I have these vivid dream" "okay, okay enough" dad said "I don't need to hear your fantasy about my son okay" "right sorry" Rupert smiled.

I looked up "hey did you have a nice butch talk?" I said "yeah" Rupert sat next to me he elbowed me "ooooooooow" I said he smiled "what you watching" he asked me "no idea".

"Did you talk to him" dad and Topher stood at the door "yeah" "Eeeeeeeeeeeew you smell of smoke" he hit his chest "hey" he poked my face "would you stop" I put my head on his shoulder.

"Come on" Topher pulled dad with him.

I opened my eyes and yawned I moved my head Rupert was asleep he had his head back I looked at him 'god he really is gorgeous that nose those lips'.

I swallowed and moved closer to him 'I just want to kiss him I' I blinked and stood dup 'enough of this Scott you're getting married to someone else and Rupert doesn't love me like I love him'.

Rupert woke up and yawned "wh…..I fell asleep here" he stood up and walked into the kitchen I turned round "sleeping beauty us awake "he stuck his middle finger up.

"Do you want a cup of tea" I asked and walked up to the kettle "um yeah" I set about making tea Rupert sat down and watched me 'god I want you so much' he leaned forward.

'Tear his sweat pants off bend him over this table and fuck his brains out' Rupert shook his head 'you dirty, dirty man' he shook his head again I turned round "you okay".

"Yes" Rupert smiled I walked and put the cup down "hey do you want to hang out" I asked he looked at me "we can if you want" he answered "I want" he nodded "Okay".

'I want to feed him grapes' I watched Rupert eat juice dribbling down his chin so I can lick it up' I shook my head and ate my food 'jeez I'm getting married and' I shook my head.

"So how is the wedding going then" he asked "huh" I asked he rolled his eyes "I said how's the wedding going" he repeated "oh um yes its going good".

Rupert nodded "cool rather you than me…..I'd never get married" I swallowed my piece of garlic chicken "really why not" I asked him "well I will but when I find the one".

I licked my lips "the one" I looked down at my plate "is John the one" asked Rupert I looked up at him "what sort of a question is that" I snapped.

"Don't snap at me" I swallowed "sorry…..John is the one" Rupert nodded "okay then" I ate he drunk.

"Cinema" I walked "I want gummy bears, popcorn and large soda no ice" the guy filled the order Rupert sighed I looked at him "aren't you going to order anything".

Rupert shook his head "I need to keep my figure" he grinned "whatever vain much".

We sat in the cinema at the back "okay sit" he said I stuck my tongue out at him and settled in the movie previews were playing I ate some popcorn Rupert folded his arms.

I loved my head to the side a couple was making out two guys I elbowed him "free porn" he laughed I covered his mouth he grinned we got back to watching the screen.

Half way into the movie

Rupert fidgeted I looked at him "what the hell is wrong with you" "I feel really uncomfortable" I sighed "keep still will you" he stopped and watched the screen.

I yawned and stretched Rupert looked from the corner of his eyes 'those two guys over there bloody lucky bastards I so want me and Scott to be doing that".

"Pssssst" he elbowed me "what" I looked at him "I'm booooooored" I rolled my eyes "would you stop I'm trying to watch this you're like a child".

Rupert pouted and watched I drunk Rupert sighed and looked at the making out couple "do you know how lucky you are" Rupert sighed they stopped making out "hey guys".

"Seth" Seth grinned.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"Nigel meet Rupert and Scott guys this is Nigel" he introduced us "hi…..Seth I have to go" he walked off "bye" Seth leaned "shit" I looked at Rupert he shrugged "hm".

"Everything okay Seth" I asked him he nodded "well good seeing you again I'll see you" "text me" I called as he walked away "okay" he disappeared round the corner.

"Come on".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Dad looked at the clock "they aren't back" "does it matter" Topher sat dad put his arm round his shoulders he then kissed his head "we want them to spend time together".

Topher smiled "we cannot force this Eden" dad closed his eyes.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Rupert drove the car I looked out of the window "what are you thinking about" he asked me "nothing much really" I smiled at him "Okay if you're sure".

I yawned "I am so tired" I closed my eyes "we had a long and busy day remember" I nodded and smiled "yeah" I yawned again Rupert yawned.

Rupert took my t-shirt of I was half asleep "okay in bed you go" I moaned he covered me up and looked down at me "night Scotty" "hm night Roo" he smiled at me.

Rupert walked down the stairs and the kitchen he yawned and opened the fridge and took a can of soda to walk into the sitting room and sat down dad and Topher looked at him.

"What" he asked and looked at them "well did you get in on with my son" Rupert closed his eyes "god this is not how I foreseen this" Rupert opened his eyes "no nothing".

Dad smiled "don't worry anything can happen" he shrugged "yeah well whatever" smiled dad

I rolled onto my side "hm Roo".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

John opened the door "hey" I smiled and walked in we kissed on the lips he shut the door "so how was your Roo day" I smiled "it was yes…yes very good".

We made out John slid his hand in my trousers "Hmmmm" I moved my hand behind his neck and pushed him closer "hm" I groaned he moved my neck.

"Hmmmm" he stopped I looked at him "god I love you" John kissed me on the lips "hm" I kissed him on the lips "I want it" I took his shirt of and kissed his collarbone.

I woke up John slept I bit my bottom lip and got out and put my boxers on and left the room 'he said I love you and I couldn't say it back' I walked into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror at my face 'what are you doing Scotty" I bit my bottom lip 'you're getting married to someone and all you can think about is Rupert bloody Kay' I shook my head.

John walked to the door "Scott" I turned "everything okay babe you've been weird lately" I shook my head "everything is okay" I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Benji smiled "hey sexy" he kissed Rupert he pulled Benji onto his lap they started kissing Rupert took Benji's shirt on and kissed his shoulder "are you sure we can here".

Rupert kissed him again "absolutely fine babe".

Me and Seth walked into the house "hello dad anyone" "ah god stop" I froze "what was that" Seth walked "no don't" I put my hand onto his shoulder "what why".

"It's only Rupert and Benji…we'll go upstairs".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"I'll give the invitations out" Benji placed them in his bag "cool, cool and we are well on our way to getting married" I put my arms round John's shoulders "good".

Rupert walked in topless "hey baby" Benji smiled "hey" Rupert kissed him and walked to the fridge and opened it I sat "so Rupert how's the training going" John asked him.

"Yeah I am finding it ok the guys are nice so yeah" John nodded and smiled "good" Rupert opened the can of soda and drunk "okay all we need is the big day" said Benji.

John smiled "7 months and counting".

'I have 7 months' Rupert drunk.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"My 7th month plan" Rupert lifted the weights "7 month" asked Benji "what are you talking about" Rupert looked at him "oh um nothing just thinking out loud".

"You've been doing that a lot lately" said Benji "have I no idea" he lifted the weights again "hm your sooooo hot" Rupert kissed him and Benji smiled.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"Shepard's pie" dad licked his lips Topher put the plate down and sat down "god I love you sooooo much" Topher kissed him on the lips they started eating.

Rupert got out of the car he shut and locked the door he walked up to the house and walked in "hello…I'm home" Rupert shut the door "hm something smells nice".

"Hey Roo" Rupert walked and sat down "help yourself there's loads" dad smiled 2good I'm bloody starved" he put some on a clean plate "so hard day" dad said.

"So?" he took a bite "god this is so nice" Topher beamed Rupert ate some more the door opened "hello" "kitchen" I walked in "ooooooh food" I walked and sat down "help yourself".

I looked up Rupert was eating he licked his top lip I shivered at that action and ate my dinner dad looked up "how's your day been son" I nodded "all wedding invitations sent".

Dad smiled "good, good" dad ate Rupert ate a roll "whoa slow down" Rupert had another in his hand and his fists clenched the roll crushed "Roo you okay".

Rupert looked up at me "I'm fine" he stood up "I'm getting in the shower" he went we watched him go "Roo" dad and Tipher shared a look dad shook his head.

Rupert stood under the shower head back eyes closed 'god I'm losing it I really am god' Rupert sighed "all he talks about is getting married' he hit the wall.

Tears or was it water slid down his face "he should be marrying me".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Dad kissed at Topher's neck they laid in bed "what are we going to do Eden" Dad stopped and looked at Topher "about" "Rupert and Scotty".

Dad sighed "there's nothing we can do they have to sort it out themselves if I said anything Scotty will just say I'm doing this because I don't like his fiancé".

Topher sighed "and if…god" dad kissed him on the lips "okay, okay" "if there in love as much as we think they are then there do it themselves" dad nodded and kissed him.

"Come on" dad moved the cover over them "hmmm".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

I lay in bed I stared up at the ceiling 'okay weighing my options I love John I'm in love with Rupert' I closed my eyes briefly then reopened them too look up 'John wants me Rupert'.

I sat up and leaned against the head board 'Rupert's not in love with me' I shook my head 'no I know what I have to do I really do know what I have to do'.

Dad walked along "dad" I stood at my door he stopped and looked at me "can I talk to you" "sure" the door "okay son" he sat down.

I cried "dad" I covered my face "Scotty" "daddy I'm" I cried and wiped my face "Scotty talk to me" "I'm in love with Rupert".

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Hi just to say this is a rewrite of my previous best friend's wedding 2 but is now my best friend wedding 2 this story this is so much better

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My best friend's wedding

Chapter Six

Dad wrapped his arms round me we were on my bed he rocked me "it's okay calm down" I hiccupped "see you've given yourself hiccups" he kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest baby your need it" he covered me up and kissed my forehead my eyes closed "Roo" I mumbled dad looked at my face 'I have to admit'.

Dad stood up straight 'I never would have seen this happening 19 years ago' he walked and opened the door 'Rupert and Scotty falling in love'.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

"Morning" Rupert sat at the breakfast table dad smiled "hey Rupert" Rupert poured some coffee "no sugar" he sighed "have to go shopping" Topher sat down "good luck with that".

Topher slapped the back of dad's head "kinks" he did it again dad rubbed the back of his head "where's Scott" Rupert asked "still asleep I think" Rupert nodded and drunk.

Dad ate "I have to go big day ahead of me I'll see you later" Rupert left the house Topher looked at Dad "Eden" dad looked at him and smiled "everything is going to be alright".

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen "morning" I sat down "hi Scotty" I smiled at Topher "hi Topher" I ate he raised his eyebrow at dad he smiled.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Seth sat "so let me get this straight" Seth leaned forward "you want to seduce Rupert" I nodded "hm" "hm is right" "don't you think it's a food idea".

"I never said that" Seth smiled I smiled back at him

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

I walked into the house "hello anyone home" I called and hung my key up there was no answer "okay so no one is here" I took my jacket and trainers off.

I walked 'okay if Rupert does like me then if I…it's settled' I walked and opened my bedroom door and walked in I shut the door and took my shirt off.

'I've never tried to seduce someone before especially someone who is ten years older than me' I pulled my jeans down I was stood in my boxers "hm what to do".

Rupert opened the door and sighed "I need a nice hot bath to relax and hopefully sleep for the rest of the day" he walked up the stairs and walked I started whistling a tune.

Rupert stopped just outside my door it was open a tiny bit he walked up and look through I dried my hair and whistled a tune.

'Just like two pe….oh god I'm perving over him what the hell is wrong with me' Rupert shook his head 'his got his ear phones in no wonder he can't hear me'.

I threw the towel into the basket "score" I said Rupert smiled and licked his lips 'move Roo move please move' he stepped back 'okay' Rupert took one last look and went.

"Hmmm hmm" I slid a pair of sweatpants on and turned, I raised an eyebrow 'I could have sworn' I shook my head.

Rupert rubbed the bulge in his pants his head went back "hello who's there I have a hockey stick and I am not afraid to use it" I called Rupert smiled "it's me".

"Phew you scared me" Rupert laughed "do you want a sandwich" I asked Rupert slid his hand in his pants "yeah sure" I went and walked away "oh man".

I walked into the kitchen and got the bits ready and began making a sandwich.

Rupert walked down the stairs and into the kitchen "that looks yummy" he sat down "here you go" I put it down in front of him "your bloody gorgeous you know that" he took a bite.

I blushed 'here goes nothing' I placed both hands on his shoulders "yeah I know" I whispered in his ear Rupert froze and put out the sandwich down he moved a hand onto mine.

"Good" I swallowed and bit my lip I moved my hand away from him I walked and sat down to start on my sandwich I sat opposite him Rupert looked at his place.

I looked at him and watched has he ate 'god he even eats a sandwich sexily' he licked the mayonnaise of his lips 'oh god yes….god I better not be getting…too late'.

I finished and leaned back "I am stuffed" I patted my stomach Rupert looked up and smiled "you really do make a mean snack" I grinned "you praise me too much".

"You deserve it" I swallowed and looked at him "let's go out for a drink tonight" Rupert smiled "what a good idea where too anywhere specific".

"The circus" he nodded.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Rupert turned to me "care to dance" he bowed I laughed and took his hand "why thank you sir" we walked to the dance floor he pulled me close.

I bit my bottom lip and moved my hand on his chest Rupert danced closer I moved my hand round and placed it just above his arse he moved his head.

My eyes closed I felt his breath on my ear Rupert closed his eyes my hand moved he moved his hand down and gripped a hold of my hand he moaned in my ear.

"Hm Roo" I breathed heavier than normal "hm" he moved until my back was to his chest he entwined our fingers "I'm so hot right now".

"Hm really" I nodded he slid his hand up my chest under my shirt I licked my lips "maybe air" I licked my lips again "-g-good idea" I moved and left.

Rupert sighed and watched me "no offence dude but don't you think you should go after him that little dance set everyone alight" the guy near him said Rupert sighed.

I leaned on the wall outside there was a little breeze I closed my eyes Rupert walked out "Scotty" I opened both eyes "Roo" he stepped right in front of me.

I looked up at him "what just happened well I" I looked right at him "what I want to say is" I gave him a look "fuck" he kissed my lips eyes closed.

Rupert pulled me up to him I moved my arms up and round his neck we continued kissing one of his hands slid down and onto my arse I moaned into the kiss.

We stopped our foreheads touched "what the hell are we doing" I breathed "no idea I don't think I want it to stop" he said "let's go home" I nodded "let's".

Rupert opened the door we walked in he locked up I stood with my arms folded he turned round I looked at him Rupert walked up and kissed me.

I moaned I took his jacket off it slid to the ground "hm" he took mine off I pulled him we stripped kissed and stumbled into his room Rupert shut the door with his foot.

"Roo" I moan he picked me up and gripped a hold of my arse "oh go Scotty" he threw me onto the bed I leaned back "Jesus your huge" I looked at his crotch.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Dad walked out of his room and walked he stopped and picked up a pair of trousers he raised an eyebrow he walked further along and picked up another pair of pants.

"Laundry day" he walked and opened the door the bed was empty "Scott" he whispered and went.

My eyes opened "hm" oi snuggled up to the warmth under me 'how long has my pillow been able to breath….oh shit' I sat up and turned my head.

Rupert grinned "hey" "Roo" I said "yeah morning did you sleep well" he asked me "what are you doing here" "don't you remember" "remember what…..am I naked".

"Yes" Rupert said "oh god did we" I asked "twice ""Oh god terrible" "thanks for the confidence in my fucking skills" Rupert stated "no, no".

"Scotty do you regret this" I shook my head "never I just" I rubbed my face with my left hand and then looked at it "I just cheated on my fiancé" "twice".

"Not helping" I told him "sorry" he scratched his arm I uncovered and looked down "argh I need a shower" I stood up "ah" and then sat back down "ow fuck".

Rupert licked his lips "sorry I got kind of carried away" I closed my eyes he moved behind me and began to massage my shoulders I released a breath of air.

"Feels so" I moaned my head went back he started kissing at my neck he slid a hand over a nipple and down I took his and we both touched my cock.

"God Roo" I breathed.

Topher looked at dad they both smiled.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

John opened the door I looked at him "hey gorgeous" I walked in "John we need to talk" his grin faded I swallowed "Okay" we walked into the kitchen.

I took John's hand and placed his ring in it John looked at me "s" "I'm in love with someone else…..I do love you John I do always have but".

"It's Rupert huh" I looked at him John smiled "I guess I didn't want it to be true…but" I kissed him and cried he hugged me I sighed.

"Thank you for letting me have time with you Scotty you truly are amazing" I kissed him again "same here John" I went John closed his eyes.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Benji had his arms wrapped round Rupert they stood on the spot "god luck Roo" Rupert let him go "thank you…..I can't believe it me and Scotty" he grinned.

"Yes" Benji smiled.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Dad poured some wine "cheers" he held his glass up "cheers" I drunk Topher smiled I as snuggled up to Rupert's side "I can't believe it" I kissed him he kissed back.

Topher drunk "I have to admit I saw this coming ten years ago" "eeeeeeew I was 9" "and" I shook my head Rupert kissed my neck my eyes drifted closed.

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Benji walked down stairs "hold your horses" he sighed and opened "John" John took a hold of Benji's hand "what are you" John got down on one knee.

"I should have done this years ago" he took a box from his pocket and opened "Ben will you marry me Benji swallowed "is that Scotty's ring".

John shook his head "totally different" Benji went down and kissed him "yes".

MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-MBFW-

Rupert wrapped his big strong arms around me "what you thinking about" he whispered I played with his shell bracelet "not much" he kissed my shoulder "really".

I nodded "yes really" I turned to face him he smiled I kissed him on the lips "god I feel so giddy" Rupert grinned "hm me too feels like Christmas".

Rupert kissed me I closed my eye and slid my leg round his waist "hm" he kissed under my chin my eyes closed we held hands 'I could stay in this position for ever'.

"I wonder" Rupert played with my fingers I moved my hips forward I gasped into his mouth he rolled us over and we again made love….twice.

Rupert took his bracelet I opened my eyes "wh….you never take it off" I said "well" he kissed me on the lips "I am going to actually get something proper".

"Huh" I said "Scotty will you marry me?" he asked I bit my lip.

"Yeeeeeesssssssssss" dad sat up and looked round "hm" Topher moaned "go back to sleep" he mumbled "I thought" he shook his head and laid "hm".

The End


End file.
